


A Bit of a Scuffle

by FatalGrace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalGrace/pseuds/FatalGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's late for a conversation with Hannibal, and the good doctor wonders why. When he finds out, he takes steps to remedy the situation. <br/>Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Scuffle

Hannibal stood next to his desk, his left foot tapping against the floor impatiently. This was the third time Will had been late for their conversations. Suddenly, Hannibal heard a noise. It was a quiet, rushed knock at the door. Almost as if the knocker didn't want anyone to actually hear them. Hannibal narrowed his eyes and stalked to the door. He was fully prepared to give Will a bit of a cold shoulder for being so rude, but he changed his mind as soon as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got into a bit of a scuffle--" Will's voice trailed off as Hannibal held up a hand.  
  
"Come in, and I will clean that cut on your face. Then you can tell me what happened." Will nodded and followed Hannibal to the chaise lounge, where Hannibal made quick work of Will's injury. Aside from a hiss of pain when Hannibal applied an antiseptic, the two men are completely silent. Will sits stiffly, uncomfortable with Hannibal being in his personal space. He's surprised when Hannibal sits next to him on the lounge.

"Now tell me, Will. What--or who--caused you this injury?"

Will blushes, the tips of his ears turning pink as he replies.

"Actually, it was me. And Winston. And a rabbit. But mostly me. I don't know if you've ever tried to keep a full grown dog from chasing after something, but I will tell you to make sure you're not standing on a slippery rug when you do it. " He chuckles. "I didn't even realize it was bleeding until I got here. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. I know I've been late these past few times, and I'm sorry because I know that's horribly rude, but..."

Hannibal cuts Will short once again, this time placing a hand on Will's knee.

"It's quite all right, Will. I am just glad that you are relatively unharmed. If an incident like this should occur again, you do realize that you have a phone, and you can call me to tell me you will be late. It is not rude to care for yourself when you've been injured. You could have given yourself a concussion and not even known it."   
Hannibal's frown was barely noticeable, but Will saw it. He could always tell what Hannibal was feeling.   
"I'm sorry, I just...I wanted to be here and see you and I wasn't really thinking, I mean in retrospect it was kind of stupid of me to drive here like this--" Realizing he was babbling, Will shut his mouth with a click and dropped his chin toward his chest.   
His head hurt, both from the scrape on his forehead and the bruise that he was sure to see tomorrow. Suddenly, Hannibal's hand was under his chin, lifting and turning his head towards the light.  
  
"Have you been sleeping poorly?"

Will nodded. He was so tired, but every time he tried to sleep, he saw Hobbs in his mind's eye. Heard the man's dying word, mocking him. Sometimes, he'd close his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw Hobbs standing over him, watching him sleep. He shivered.

"I believe I have a solution. If you will permit me?" Will shrugged, not really know or caring what he was agreeing to. If it meant he could sleep, he was fine with it.   
Hannibal stood, motioning for Will to do the same. As he stood, he watched Hannibal unbutton his suit jacket and lay it over the back of the lounge.  
"Take off your coat, will. You will be more comfortable with it off."

As Will obeyed, Hannibal sat at the end of the lounge. "Come, Will. Lay down"

"Uh. I'm not going to fit. I don't want to bump into you. I tend to flail in my sleep."

"You won't. Put your head in my lap. You won't dream, I promise. I will keep the monsters away."

Will sighed. He was tired enough that he didn't really care where he slept, as long as he didn't see Garret Jacob Hobbs while he was trying. He sat, toed off his shoes and swung his feet up onto the cushions. He tried to figure out the best way to position himself so that he wouldn't disturb Hannibal, but then there was an arm around his shoulder and he was being guided down. The back of Will''s head rested against Hannibal's hip, his cheek against Hannibal's thigh, and suddenly, Will was exhausted. He wiggled, straightening his torso and getting more comfortable, and the hand on his shoulder slid down his arm, stopping to rest on his waist. It was heavy and comforting. As Will shut his eyes, he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't see Hobbs. He twitched, surprised by Hannibal's other hand settling on his head. He focused on the sensation. He felt safe, almost as if the monsters in his head didn't dare come out in Hannibal's presence. He held onto that thought, his breathing deepening as he drifted to sleep.

Hannibal looked down at Will. He hadn't known how bad the nightmares were, or he would have done something sooner. Will needed some kind of stability in his life--something that wouldn't change no matter how ugly his thoughts were, no matter how many murderer's minds he slipped into. Hannibal nodded to himself. He would provide that.

Suddenly, Will gasped. His breathing quickened and his muscles tensed as though he were about to bolt. Hannibal pressed down on Will's waist, holding him still, and stroked his head with the other hand.   
"Hush, Will. It's all right. Daddy's here. I told you I would keep the monsters away, and I will." As Hannibal continued his soothing chatter, Will's struggles died down and his breathing evened out.  
  
When Will awoke a few hours later, he felt surprisingly well rested. He didn't move from his spot in Hannibal's lap, partly because he didn't want to wake the other man if he'd fallen asleep, but mostly because he was comfortable. It was a rare luxury for his thoughts to be so Hobbs-free, and he was going to relish it for as long as he could.

"How did you sleep?" Hannibal's question was accompanied by light strokes of his hand against Will's waist. Distracted,Will didnt answer.

"Will?"

"Sorry. I slept very well actually. Did I..do anything strange while I was out?"  
Hannibal considered the question as he continued stroking."You had a nightmare, but I do not consider that strange. It did not last long, so I presume you do not remember it."  
Will shook his head. "No. I know I was trying to run from something, but that's a fairly normal nightmare. Although, for some reason, you were in my dream, which is...not normal." Will huffed. He'd just remembered that part. How awkward.

"I am not surprised. Your dreaming mind builds from your surroundings and thoughts. These are not your usual surroundings, and I'm sure you were thinking of this as you fell asleep. Your dreaming mind connects your surroundings with my presence, and then I am in your dream." Hannibal paused. "I also spoke to you, which could have influenced the direction your dream was taking."

Will shut his eyes. Now that Hannibal mentioned it, he did vaguely recall being spoken to. He'd been dreaming about running from something, but the scenery changed and he was in Hannibal's office, the two of them standing only inches away from each other-- he blushed and sat up, dislodging Hannibal's hands in the process. Will felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of contact, but it was washed aside by a flood of embarrassment. He glanced over at Hannibal, who was watching him with a concerned expression.

"Is everything all right?"

Will pasted on a quick smile and dropped his eyes to his lap. "Yeah. I just remembered part of my dream. I uh..." He laughed nervously. "We were standing in your office--this was after the bad part, which I still don't remember, by the way--and uh...Then you hugged me and whispered something in my ear." Will felt his face burning, and wondered why he felt it necessary to tell this to Hannibal. He expected Hannibal to say the dream was ridiculous, or give some scientific reason why his brain would conjure up images like that. What he didn't expect was for Hannibal to stand up. He also didn't expect Hannibal to pull him to his feet so they are standing almost nose to nose, the chaise lounge behind Will preventing him from backing away. Intensely uncomfortable, Will stepped sideways to get out of Hannibal's space. Before he could complete the motion, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, one hand on the small of his back, the other on the back of his head.   
Will relaxed into the embrace, and was rewarded by being pulled in even tighter. His nose pressed against Hannibal's neck, and he smelled a mixture of soap and aftershave. As he let his eyes close, he heard Hannibal's voice in his ear. "What did I whisper to you in your dream, Will?" He shakes his head. It's embarrassing. He realizes that his arms are dangling awkwardly at his sides. He reaches up slowly and settles his hands at Hannibal's waist, gripping the shirt fabric loosely.

"It's all right Will. Daddy's here"

A bolt of shock runs through him. That was almost exactly what Hannibal had said in the dream.  
Hannibal turned his head and pressed a kiss to Will's temple.   
"How does that make you feel, Will?"

He mumbles something into Hannibal's neck.

"You must speak up. I can't hear you when you mumble."

"It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe."

Hannibal smiles to himself. "I thought it might. You allow Jack to run roughshod over you, and you don't take time to care for yourself, nor do you allow others to take care of you. You spend so much energy thinking like the monsters that you have no energy left to make them go away."

Will took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. With his exhale went the last of his tension, and he let himself relax against Hannibal.

"You need stability, Will. I can give you that, but you must trust me, and tell me when you need something. Can you do that?"

Will began to nod, but thought better of it. "Yes."  
Hannibal pressed another kiss to Will's head. "Good boy. Why don't you sleep here tonight. You could use some more rest."

"I wish I could, but I have to feed the dogs. I rushed out of the house to get here, so I didn't get a chance to top off their bowls."  
Hannibal tightened his arms around Will for a moment before stepping back. Will kept his hold on Hannibal's shirt, not wanting to let go, but he dropped his arms as soon as he realized what he was doing. Hannibal's hands framed his face and lifted his head, forcing Will to make eye contact.

"My offer is always open, as is my home. If you want to stay the night, you are always welcome."

Hannibal closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Will's forehead.

"Daddy will always be here for you."


End file.
